The subject matter of the invention is firstly a clamping device for the releasable connection of two profile pieces one of which has an undercut longitudinal groove and the other has a box-shaped hollow profile into which a clamping piece having a hammer head which engages the longitudinal groove and engages behind lips which delimit the longitudinal groove is inserted, the clamping piece having a dimensionally stable, hook-shaped head piece, on which end face the hammer head is fastened and whose inner side has a slanted surface which extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the clamping piece and with which a clamping screw with a conical tip cooperates, the screw being accessible through an opening in the hollow profile, and wherein the box-shaped hollow profile furthermore receives a flat drawing piece, with respect to which the head piece can be displaced in parallel counter to a spring force and into which the clamping screw is inserted in the direction of the slanted surface.
The subject matter of the invention is furthermore a clamping device for the releasable connection of two profile pieces one of which has an undercut longitudinal groove and the other has a box-shaped hollow profile into which a clamping piece having a hammer head which engages the longitudinal groove and engages behind lips which delimit the longitudinal groove is inserted, the clamping piece having a dimensionally stable, hook-shaped head piece, on whose end face the hammer head is fastened and which has a shoulder extruding transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the clamping piece with which an eccentric interacts, the eccentric accessible through an opening in the hollow profile, and wherein the box-shaped hollow profile furthermore receives a flat drawing piece, with respect to which the head piece can be displaced in parallel counter to a spring force and into which the eccentric is inserted in the direction of the slanted surface.
A clamping device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,736. It is of a relatively complicated construction and comprises an insert piece receiving the clamping screw, a sliding piece with integrally molded hammer head, which is movable axially with respect to the insert piece, the clamping screw, and a spring which supports the insert piece relative to the sliding piece.
A clamping device which likewise comprises an insert piece, a bolt with the integrally formed hammer head, a clamping screw, and a spring, that is to say altogether four constructional parts, is known from DE-A-26 03 228. Clamping devices using this principle of construction have the disadvantage that the bolt is tilted when the clamping screw is screwed in, with the result that the hammer head preferably bears with only one side on the other profile piece.
A clamping device for the releasable connection of two profile pieces is furthermore known from DE-PS-29 41 008, which device operates with a leaf spring which engages at the front end with oppositely oriented hooks the longitudinal grooves of the other profile piece and is tensioned using an eccentric. This clamping device has the disadvantage that the lips of the longitudinal groove in the other profile piece can be damaged if the eccentric is pre-tensioned too strongly.
Based on this, the invention has the object of providing a simply constructed clamping device which is composed of as few individual parts as possible.